broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Spikey-n'-PeeWee (Featuring Banjo-Kazooie)
"Spikey-n'-Peewee", featuring Banjo-Kazooie is a video game idea created by Ian Neumann (LooneyTunerIan). The MLP video game idea would involve elements based on the Banjo-Kazooie Games. Story Plot One day, in Equestria, Spike and the Mane Six were summoned to Canterlot by Princess Celestia. She informs them that a new threat has arrived in Equestria: A wicked witch by the name of Grunchella (Grunchy), has formed a castle-like lair in the Smokey Mountains. Nopony knows why the witch had come to Equestria in the first place, but judging by the "SIGNS" she left alongside the path that leads up to her castle, they assume that no-pony should ever go to her lair. A few days later, over at Grunchy's Castle, Grunchy the Witch was consulting her cauldron, Dongpot, about who was the cutest one of all. At first, Dungpot said that Grunchy was the cutest (although he lied because in reality, she is really ugly). But when Dungpot mentions three little fillies (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) who are much cuter than her, Grunchy gets enviously jealous and hatches a plan... Meanwhile, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, plan to help other fillies out with their cutie mark problems, but as they are heading out, Grunchy is seen flying in the air with some of her minions following her in the air and from the ground. Grunchy vows to make herself even more cuter by stealing the cuteness essence of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and transfering all of her ugliness over to them. When Spike wakes up to the sound of the fillies' cries for help, he alerts Twilight of this matter and upon seeing the witch, Grunchy and her minions carrying the fillies away, her friends arrive in time to help. Twilight ralliers her friends in storming the witch's castle and rescuing the Cutie Mark Crusaders from the wicked witch's clutches. Characters Spike the Dragon: The hero and protagonist of the game. When Spike is Equestria's last hope of saving the Crusaders and the Mane Six, he and his faithful pet, Peewee, will do anything it takes to save all of their friends. Pee-Wee: Spike's pet phoneix has matured and now serves as Spike's helpful partner. Banjo and Kazooie: The heroes from the famed Banjo-Kazooie series come to Equestria to be Spike's Spiritual Animal Guides. They will provide Spike and Peewee many move and tactics based on their own moves from the Banjo-Kazooie series. Discord: '''The draconiqus who provides Spike and Peewee cheats and upgrades to help them progress through their adventure, for a price of Discord Tokens. '''Zecora: A zebra who helps Spike and Peewee by providing transformation spells that can 'hopefully' help with whatever tasks that need done. Grunchella (Grunchy) the Witch: '''The main antagonist and Gruntila the Witch's cousin. She plans on transferring her ugliness into the Cutie Mark Crusaders and plans to user their cuteness to make herself the most cutest witch in Equestria. Also, she plans on conquering Equestria, too. '''Blungo: Grunchy's henchman and scientist. '''The Cutie Mark Crusaders: '''Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are the fillies in distress! Unless if Spike comes to save them, their cuteness will be taken and they will be turned into ugly monsters! '''Twilight Sparkle and the Mane Six: '''Twilight Sparkle and her friends attempted to save the fillies from the witch's clutches, but after a few hours since they've entered the castle, they have not been heard ever since then. '''Princess Celestia: '''The rightful ruler of Equestria, she informs Spike that The Mane Six have mysteriously disappeared due to Grunchy's spell. So she and her sister, Luna, summon Princess Luna: Princess Celestia's sister Category:WIP Category:Software